THE ANALYTICAL PSYCHOPHARMACOLOGY UNIT was added to the MHRC in 1984 (August). This unit's major goal is to provide analytical laboratory service and consultation to the clinical research departments of this Institute and to the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center. In addition, the APL has many collaborative projects with other psychiatric research centers. THE BIOLOGICAL STUDIES UNIT developed from the Neuroendocrine/Sleep Physiology Lab in 1984. Its major goals are 1) to provide state-of-the-art technology to various investigators within the Psychiatric Institute and the Columbia Univ. Dept. of Psychiatry and 2) to coordinate consultations between psychiatric researchers and specialists from other disciplines at Columbia Presbyterian Med Ctr. The present set-up of this facility provides investigators with all the technical staff, equipment, and supplies necessary for the conduction of their research protocols. This results in economies for the individual investigators and the entire hospital as well as fostering an environment in which more efficient research techniques may be developed. With continued MHCRC for the core staff and physical plant, these important operations can continue. THE COMPUTER CENTER provides services in research design, keypunching and a comprehensive array of statistical packages and programs for the analysis of data sets of MHCRC scientists as well as other research divisions within the Institute. When standard members of the Computer Center are available to develop the necessary programs on an individual basis. The Center, with MHCRC support, is thus able to combine basic computational services with specialized consultant services. The core facility has been part of the MHCRC since its inception. THE RESEARCH ASSESSMENT AND TRAINING UNIT is another original core facility. Its services include the development and refinement of diagnostic scales, measures and structured interviews, and the training of clinical staff in their utilization. As a core resource only a skeleton staff of senior scientist and primary training personnel are supported by MHCRC funds; additional personnel are supported by individual research grants and a wide range of facility users.